


Trick or Treat

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Allison, Child Boyd, Child Erica, Child Isaac, Child Jackson, Child Lydia, Child Scott, Child Stiles, Fanart, Halloween, Trick or Treating, Wolf Derek, drawing is fun, mostly sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the gang were all friends as kids this might be what Halloween would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> It's all just for fun. I'm still learning, but let me know what you think if you feel so inclined.

 

Come join me on Tumblr! [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)


End file.
